


Similarities in Thinking, Gravity, Rhythms of the Heart

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, F/M, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Calem overthinks too many things and Serena decides to take a nap.</p>
<p>Kalosshipping. Serena x Calem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similarities in Thinking, Gravity, Rhythms of the Heart

There has to be some significance in the fact that I can’t stop thinking about Team Flare.

They’re more than simply gaudily dressed troublemakers with too much time on their hands. Troublemakers spray paint walls or pick fights with people they’d never have a chance of winning against. The title of  _ ‘troublemaker’ _ is the first story of an apartment building, and Team Flare is the very top of Prism Tower.

Everything they have done has to connect somehow, from hijacking the regional power plant to that whole stunt with the Pokeball Factory in Laverre City. It has to add up somehow. They have to have an overall goal, something that their actions will lead up to.

Is there a connection between everything they do or am I simply being paranoid? Are my thoughts valid or simply an excessive amount of panic and fear?

I know I’m overthinking it. I can feel my thoughts consuming me. It starts to hurt. There’s a pain starting to throb in my forehead. 

I look down and away from my training and down to my hands when the throbbing gets worse. I notice my fingers twitching. That’s not a good sign.

I can’t focus on the scrimmage between my Chesnaught and Serena’s Greninja. I shouldn’t continue like this, I need to calm down. 

I ball my hand into a fist and look back up at Serena, she stands several meters away from me and is more tuned into training session than I am. 

Her face changes from that focused, a fiery gaze morphs eyes of concern. “You don’t look good. Is something wrong?” 

Her Greninja flips backwards and lands on the ground seconds after striking my Chesnaught, its legs don’t come close to trembling upon the landing. My Partner Pokemon turns around slowly to glance at me. 

There’s a certain look of worry in his gaze that I can’t ignore. I try not to look at him.

“I’m getting a headache. Can we stop?” I explain quickly.

Serena nods her head, “Sure. I need a break anyway.” 

A sigh of relief escapes my throat after hearing her response. 

I need to sit down. I walk away from the clearing me and Serena are training together in. In a few steps, I’m underneath the cover of a tall tree with copper and burgundy leaves. I sit myself down and sigh once I touch the ground.

I take off my hat and rake my finger through the strands of hair on my head. It feels longer than usual. I could use a trim.

I glance over to where Serena is to get my mind off things. 

She’s kneeling down to her Greninja. There’s an honest smile on her face as she speaks praises towards her partner. 

She certainly raised that little Froakie very well. She fought off my Chesnaught rather marvelously, even when there was a type advantage against her. That’s the sign of a great trainer, I’ve been told, having the ability to carry on in a fight even when the odds are against you. It was my mother who taught me that.

Greninja seems to like her too. I do recall on the day we picked our Pokemon, when her partner had been nothing more than a newly-hatched Froakie, the little frog had been looking at Serena with hopeful eyes. The tiny tyke was overjoyed when Serena picked them. 

I think that they were meant for each other. It’s not out of the question that some people are destined to be together from the start, no matter what it is that brings them together; similarities in thinking, gravity, rhythms of the heart. It could be anything.

My Chesnaught brings itself into sight. His feet thump sturdily on the ground. He approaches me slowly, that look of worry still inside his eyes. 

“I’m okay,” I tell him. 

Chesnaught tilts his head sympathetically. He looks unconvinced. I can’t look at him for too long.

I rummage around my messenger bag and pull out a Pokepuff. Mint, his favourite. I reach over and hold it up to him, “Take it, you deserve it.” 

Chesnaught gives the treat an experimental sniff before taking it in his giant claws. He starts looking calmer once he nibbles on his treat. 

“You did great. Take a rest.” I grab my Pokeball from my belt and recall him back. His disappears with a beam of bright light.

When Chesnaught is out of sight, my gaze glances up and look back to Serena. Her Greninja has been recalled back to its Pokeball, I assume. 

She looks at me again and approaches me with small steps. 

“So what’s wrong?” Serena asks. 

I raise my eyebrow at the bluntness of her question, “What do you mean?”

“Well, you’ve just taken a break from your obsessive training regimine to take a break and sit down. There has to be something up.”

She moves under the tree and takes the spot next to me. Her shoulder grazes mine. “So what is it? I thought you enjoyed training 24 hours a day every day of the week.” 

“Prior to contrary belief, I do have the ability to focus on other things,” I respond. 

I watch as she removes her hat and sets it down beside her. She shakes her head to let her hair sway for a quick second. 

“Then what are you focusing on now?” Serena questions. 

I tense my right hand into a fist and squeeze. Thinking about it becomes a chore. “It’s best not to talk about it.”

Serena looks at me plainly, obviously not satisfied with the answer I had given her. Then her eyes glance down to my hand, the one balled into the tightest fist I’ve ever mustered. She reaches over and places her own hand on top of mine. She holds it firmly, keeping a steady grip on me. 

It takes a few moments, but miraculously, my fist starts to relax. When my fingers are left loose, I give Serena a quizzical expression. 

“What was that for?”

“To calm you down,” she explains briefly. She lets go of my hand and my fingers let out a final, single tremble. “Bottling it all in isn’t healthy, you know. You should try talking about your feelings more.”

I cannot respond right away. My mind is too encompassed in my thoughts. There’s a pause between her words and my next ones, “I’ll think about that.”

Serena shrugs her shoulders, turning away from me and leans back to rest herself against the tree trunk. “You do you, Calem.” 

There’s a moment between me and her where there’s nothing but silence between us. 

I rest my head against the bark of the tree. It’s very rough, the grooves dig into my head. 

Brun Way, Route 15 on the Kalosian map, has leaves scattered onto every surface. They fall from the trees above and gather on the ground in piles. 

We don’t get trees like that in Vaniville. The leaves of the trees at home are not soft like the ones here. They don’t make a satisfying crunching noise when the sole of my favourite boots crush them. They’re too thin and stiff. 

I pick up one leaf from the ground, one that is the size of my hand. I feel how delicate and fragile it is in my grasp. I break it apart into small, bright orange pieces that fall slowly onto the ground. 

I turn my head to my left to see Serena with her arms crossed. Her eyes are closed as her head leans against the tree. 

It’s obvious that she’s tired. Perhaps it was a good idea to take a break anyway. There’s no point in ignoring physical health for the sake of training. I’m stuffy sometimes and tend to focus 95% of my energy into getting stronger, but I am fully aware on what the concept of self-care is. 

Serena’s shoulder is still touching mine. I can feel her weight pressing against me.

I find it miraculous that she’s become so comfortable around me. We spend time together, a lot actually, but it never occurred in my mind that Serena would actually find me pleasant enough to get close to. 

It never occurred to me that someone, in a world full of billions, could like me in any capacity. It never occurred to me that the first person to do so would be her. I got the impression that I annoyed her, either that, or I burdened her on her journey through Kalos. I was quite she that she liked everyone else in her social circle more than me.

Perhaps it never occurred because of the speed of the matter. Meeting her, and bonding, getting closer to her, it did not happen fast. It happened slowly, slowly but surely. Like the way autumn leaves turned from green to scarlet, or how flowing water erodes a stone into nothing.

With her eyes shut, Serena doesn’t realize that she’s starting to gravitate towards me more. She only does when her head bumps against mine. 

Bumping heads with her doesn’t bother me, it doesn’t even hurt. But it awakens her from her sleepy demeanor. 

Serena registers what has happened quite quickly, “Oh shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” She sits up straight and moves her shoulder away from mine. 

I shake my head, “It’s okay. You were tired.” 

“I need a nap.” Serena mutters lowly. 

She starts repositioning herself. She sets her bag to the side and lets herself lie down on the ground. She rests on her side and closes her eyes. There is space left between me and her.

“Do you mind keeping an eye open while I’m asleep? It’ll only be for a bit. No longer than 20 minutes, I swear.”

“No, not at all,” I respond. “You sleep, Serena. You’ll need it.” 

“What about you? A nap could help you calm down,” she brings up, opening one eye to look up at me. “Oh wait… don’t tell me; the amazing Calem doesn’t need to sleep.” 

“I sleep, trust me,” I say. “But I’ll be okay. Just get your rest, Serena. I’ll keep an eye out.”

She looks at me for a prolonged moment, a silent one, but eventually closes her eyes. “Thanks. See you in 20.” 

From far off, a stream lets the sound of running water fill our silence. It’s soothing, calming to the soul. I keep my eyes on Serena for an extra moment, watching her rest and breathe. 

Promptly, I get an idea. I start to unzip my jacket, the blue suede bomber I received as a birthday gift a few years ago. Once it’s off, I place it over Serena’s body, making sure that it covers at least her torso. 

I notice her flinch at my touch, but I think that she understands that I mean no harm. She doesn’t wake. She appears to be comforted by the weight of my jacket. Soon, she’s still once more, falling back into slumber slowly but surely. 

I can handle 20 minutes without my jacket. The button front I always wear under it will keep me safe enough from the elements. There’s no need to worry. 

Knowing she’s comfortable, I look away from her.

My father used to tell me that I’m protective by nature. Perhaps that’s a good thing. It gives me the need to fight for what I love, to fight for who I love. 

“Sleep well, Serena,” I tell my rival, neighbour, and friend. In our silence, I start to play with the sleeves of my button-front. I unbutton the cuffs and start rolling the material up my arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing from Calem's perspective, so how did I do? I've always wanted to write in his mindset and really get in there, but I've put that off for a little too long. 
> 
> That aside, how did I do?


End file.
